


Indecent Coverage

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MM to episode Louie Pheeters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Coverage

Indecent Coverage

By Leighann

 

This piece of fiction is an MM to Season 8 episode Louie Pheeters. I don’t own the rights to the characters, but am just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit.

 

**_**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**_ **

 

****KM****

Matt walked up to the swinging doors of the Long Branch and paused quickly scanning the room before entering. Spotting Kitty at the bar, he strides straight over to her pushing his hat up a bit before standing next to her. 

 

“Hello Kitty.”

 

Kitty sets her beer down, “Um, your out early.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out late too. It’s Saturday night.”

 

“Yeah, I know it. I’ve been dreading it all day.”

 

“You mean to say you don’t like the idea of makin’ money?” Matt questions her as he leans his elbows on the bar.

 

“Oh, I love the money. It’s the noise and trouble that goes with it that bothers me.”

 

“Well, maybe you outta get out of this business?” Matt quips.

 

“That an offer?” Kitty quips back.

 

Matt gulps, which makes Kitty snickers then nudges Matt with her elbow. “Come on in the office I want to show you something.”

 

As they pass Louie Pheeter’s at the end of the bar, Matt looks at Kitty and gestures towards Louie, “I thought he was going to quit drinking?”

 

“Oh, he’ll never quit,” Kitty quips before turning and walking to her office door.

 

As Matt entered the hallway, Kitty was waiting at her office door holding it open for him. He stepped through the door entering her office.

 

As Kitty closed the door she motioned her head towards her desk. “Have a seat.”

 

Matt took a seat at Kitty’s desk, taking his hat off and placing it on the desk. Kitty walked over to him and leaned against the desk facing Matt in the chair.

 

“So what is it you wanted to show me?” he smiled up at Kitty.

 

Kitty placed her palms down on the desk and slit back onto the desktop in front of Matt, silently slipping her shoes off as she did. “Something I think you will find intriguing.”

 

Noticing the sultry note in Kitty’s voice, Matt smiled warmly at her. “And what might that be?”

 

“This.” Kitty carefully placed one delicate foot on the chair between Matt’s legs while very gently placing her other foot on his thigh. Matt looked down at where Kitty had placed her foot on his thigh, noticing that both of her delicate feet were bare. Matt took his hand and slowly rubbed the top of Kitty’s foot that was resting on his thigh. Kitty’s skin always felt like touching flower petals to Matt.

 

As Matt continued to rub his hand across Kitty’s foot he looked up at her, “Why Kit, you aren’t wearing any stockings?” he stated playfully.

 

With a look of mocked-astonishment, Kitty lifted the edge of her skirt to her knees and looked down. “Humm, what do you know, so I’m not.” With one hand keeping a grip on the hem of her skirt, Kitty placed her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “You know I thought I forgot something this morning, Cowboy.” slightly shaking her head as she commented.

 

As Matt’s eyes dragged up Kitty’s bared calves, his eyes came to rest where Kitty’s skirt stopped and swallowed hard. “Uh, Kitty? That’s not all you seem to have forgotten.”

 

Moving the foot that was between Matt’s legs to the top of his other thigh, Kitty once again grabbed the hem of her skirt and moved it up stopping at the middle of her thighs. “It’s not?” She stated feigning shock.

 

From his vantage point in the chair, Matt now had a clear view between Kitty’s legs and what he saw caused his pulse to quicken. Matt licked his lips, “It seem you also forgot your bloomers.” As Matt’s hands slowly made their way up the outsides of Kitty’s legs he looked up at her noting how her eyes sparkled. Deciding to play along, Matt softly cleared his throat; “You know there are ordinances in this town, Miss Russell about wearing the proper attire in public.”

 

Kitty gave him a sultry smile, “I suppose there are, Marshall.”

 

Matt’s hands came to rest on Kitty’s knees. “And since I’m the law around here, I’m going to have to take you into custody.”

 

Lifting her skirt a bit higher and spreading her knees, “Then by all means Marshall, _take me_ into your custody.”

 

Matt stood up as his hands continued to slide up Kitty’s thighs towards her hips, as Kitty swiftly unfastened Matt’s gun belt letting it land in the chair. Matt grabbed ahold of Kitty’s hips and slowly pulled her towards him. She swiftly unfastened his belt and trousers and pushed them down over his hips. Matt groaned when Kitty’s hand made contact with his erection. Matt pulled Kitty’s hips closer to the edge of the desk, as he dipped his head capturing Kitty’s lips in a sweet long kiss. Kitty’s body started to tremble with need when she deepened their kiss. Matt’s erection throbbed with his arousal, as Kitty shifted her hips and guided his manhood so that it was just touching her soft folds.

 

Matt broke their kiss and gazed into Kitty’s eyes. He loved how they seem to turn a darker blue by her arousal. As Kitty looked into Matt’s soft blue eyes she saw an array of emotions play in them, he was showing her his love and his soul and trusting her with all of it and it touched her heart every time. Needing to feel Matt inside of her, Kitty placed her feet on the arms of the chair, and grabbed ahold of the edge of the desk and bucked her hips towards him.

 

Never breaking eye contact with her, Matt eased himself inside of Kitty. He moved with slow, measured thrusts at first, savoring her tightness before gradually increasing his pace.

 

Kitty felt the heat and moisture pooling within her as the sensations from Matt’s rhythmical thrusts started to build turning her body into liquid fire. Kitty leaned back against the desk as much as she could and wrapped her legs around Matt’s waist causing him to penetrate her more deeply. Kitty bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as she matched Matt’s powerful thrusts urging him to move faster.

 

Matt concentrated on holding back his own imminent release as he felt Kitty’s building. He could feel her inner walls tighten as her hips moved in counterpoint to his, causing her to almost withering in ecstasy.

 

Suddenly Kitty arched up and came hard. Her inner muscles clamped down on Matt like a vice, driving him over the edge into a white-hot explosion of sensations leaving them both breathing heavily.

 

As Kitty tired to get her breathing under control she started to chuckle. “Well, Marshall it looks like I’m not the only one guilty of wearing improper attire.”

 

Matt smiled at her, “Then you better take me into _your_ custody, Miss Russell.”

 

“Oh I plan to do just that, Cowboy.”

 

Fin


End file.
